onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Sabaody Arc
The Straw Hats Return arc is the twenty-fourth story arc in the series, and the first in the New World Saga of the One Piece series, continuing on from the Post-War arc and the Whitebeard War Saga. It presents the world of One Piece after two years have passed, especially the Straw Hat Pirates. The arc also marks the beginning of the second half of the series. Summary Two Years Later Two years have passed and Luffy retrieves his hat just as Hancock and the Kuja Pirates arrive to take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. Luffy displayed some of his strengths when he shows that he made friends with the wildlife and warn the animals not to hurt his friends. Hancock is even more infatuated with Luffy though he tells her that he is not marrying her. With that, he places the hat on his head and prepares to leave Rusukaina. We then go to Sabaody Archipelago, which has become much more lawless due to Marineford having switched locations to a new area in the New World and their old base is now a common marine base called G-1 that used to be on the other side of the Red Line. Rumors of the Straw Hats suddenly reappearing and recruiting new members have circulated. It is then we go to Brook, now a superstar touring the Grand Line as "Soul King". The Longarm Tribe that captured him are now his managers. Sabaody is the final stop in Brook's tour, as well as his Farewell concert to his fans. Next, we see Sanji, having arrived with some of the okama. Right after he sets foot on the island, he is overjoyed to see real women again, even crying. He gives the okama a quick goodbye (while also flipping them off) thanking them for bringing him to Sabaody and telling them to give Iva his best before he runs off to try to find Nami and Robin. Meanwhile in a bar, a woman is talking with the bartender about whats happened with Marineford. The talk is interrupted when a shot rings out, coming from a bunch of pirates who claim to the be the "Straw Hat Pirates". Those pirates, however, do not even resemble the Straw Hat Pirates at all. The commotion from before was "Luffy" along with "Nami", "Franky" and "Sogeking" having shot a captain who was trying to join then when they found out he was only worth 55 Million Berri, commenting that they wanted pirates with at least 70 million. We also find out that they manage to recruit three pirate groups with 10 men that have bounties. Among such being "Wet Hair" Caribou and "Blood Splatterer" Coribou who have 210,000,000 and 190,000,000 Berri on their heads. As "Luffy" calls for more drinks, he notices the woman from before and invites her over. She politely refuses which quickly gains the ire of the of the "Straw Hats". We find out that said woman is actually the real Nami, who is then reprimanded by the bartender to choose her words carefully, pointing out that it was a very bad idea to provoke the "Straw Hats". But of course, Nami knows better and only proceeded to enjoy her drink. The Fake Nami tries to threaten her but a carnivorous plant suddenly appears from out of nowhere and chomps on her as well as the Fake Luffy and the other fake Straw Hats. Nami soon finds that the culprit for this action is none other than Usopp, whom she instantly hugs upon seeing him. Nami and Usopp leave the bar as the Fake Straw Hats try to go after them, but are stopped when black bubbles suddenly appear, forming into a cloud, and shocking them. The Fake Luffy recovers and orders his group to search for and kill the two. Meanwhile over in Grove 13 and Shakky's Bar. Sanji has arrived and found out that Zoro arrived on the island first. Franky came next 10 days later and made his way to the Thousand Sunny, which has been protected by Duval and his men which Sanji thanks. Sanji also learns that Nami, Ussop, Chopper, and Brook have arrived as well. Meaning only Luffy and Robin are the only two unaccounted for. Rayleigh, whose also in the bar, mentions he trained Luffy for only one and a half years before leaving him and hasn't seen him since then. In another part of the island, Robin, who has recently arrived, finds that she's being tracked by some unknown men, as well as confused at Brook having a concert and the Straw Hats recruiting. In Grove 47, we find Tony Tony Chopper who following after who he thinks is Sanji and Zoro but in reality is more of the Fake Straw Hats, this bunch comprised of the former two as well as a Robin and Chopper who are a short woman and fox respectively. Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro recognizes Chopper as a real Straw Hat, thinking he was abandoned by his crew and believing Chopper is their "pet", and plan to lure him over to their side to make the Fake Straw Hats look more credible. The Fake Robin tries to lure Chopper over with a cucumber, but the men that were tracking Robin suddenly rush in and grab the fake one in a sack then run off, much to everyone's confusion. In Grove 12, a figure has arrived on the island. Meanwhile in G-1, the rumors of the Straw Hats reach the Marine's ears. The vice admiral there quickly deploys his troops to the island. Back on Sabaody, the Fake Luffy has shot an innocent bystander thinking it was Nami and Usopp. When her friend protests why "Luffy" would do that, he is shot as well. The fake Luffy orders his crew to find the real Nami and Usopp but is suddenly knocked down by the figure from before.The said figure apologizes to him and starts to head off, but Fake Luffy calls out to him, the figure turns around to answer him and we find out it is actually the real Luffy in disguise. We then flashback to when Luffy was saying his goodbyes to the Kuja Pirates. Hancock makes the suggestion of Luffy wearing a hood to conceal his identity as she knows the Marines are still looking for him even after 2 years. She also gives him a over-packed sack of clothes and goodies much to Nyon's annoyance. Luffy then bids farewell to Hancock and the Kujas promising they'll meet again (though Hancock takes it as another proposal). Back in the present day, the Fake Luffy is threatening Luffy with his pistol and trying to get Luffy to fear him. The rest of Fake Luffy's crew join in to intimidate Luffy with the crowd hoping he'll go along with their wishes. But Luffy simply brushes them off and turns to leave. Fake Luffy goes to shoot him but Luffy manages to dodge the bullet at point blank range then uses controlled Haki on the Fake Straw Hats causing them to faint much to the crowd's astonishment. Meanwhile, Robin has reached the Thousand Sunny, finding Franky, now with a much more robotic appearance, onboard. She comes aboard and finds that the ship has been coated and ready for underwater travel. She also finds out that the rest of the Straw Hats have arrived on the island, except for Luffy. When Robin asks about Brook's concert, Franky answers that he's been touring, rising to become a superstar since they first found him in the Florian Triangle and even doubts Brook will rejoin the crew. In Grove 47, Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji along with the real Chopper have regrouped with the Fake Straw Hats who are recovering. They report Fake Robin's (whose real name is Cocoa) kidnapping to the Fake Luffy, with Chopper frantically trying to get the bunch to go after them. Fake Luffy however dismisses his kidnapped crewmate and orders the bunch to gather up their recruited pirates and track down Luffy, Nami and Ussop starting from Grove #46. Chopper runs off, unable to believe they would just abandon "Robin" and goes off to try to rescue her himself. Unknown to him and the Fake Straw Hats, some Marines have been monitoring them. They report back to Grove 66, another Marine base, about this to which the Marines begin to mobilize, ordering to usher the civilians away from the Grove that would soon become a battlefield, and mentioning that reinforcements from G1 would also arrive later on. Among them is Sentoumaru, who decides to bring along two Pacifistas and warns his troop not to underestimate the crew as they may have gotten stronger in the last two years; specially their captain, Luffy, whom he declares to be an entirely diffrent caliber than the usual over 100 million bounty rookies that gather at the Archipelago. Meanwhile in Grove 42, Sanji has come across a fisherman and tries to buy some fish. But the man is panicking as he had a client that wanted to go fishing. The fisherman told him to get on the boat, but instead the man got on a pirate ship by mistake which took off underwater. When Sanji hears the description of the man, he realizes who it is and tells the fisherman not to panic as the man can take care of himself. However, as he says that, a pirate ship suddenly floats back up from underwater, now cut in half. The captain of the ship scolds an individual on the mast, complaining how he ruined their dream to get to the New World. The said figure isn't phased and just tells him it was their bad luck to meet him. It is then revealed that the person on the mast is none other then Zoro, who grumbles about getting on the wrong ship. Chopper gallops through Saboady Archipelago's Grove #35 ,in his reindeer form, yelling wildly for Robin (the fake one that was kidnapped) while also questioning the actions of the Strawhats (the fake ones). He abruptly stops as Usopp and Nami ride by on one of the Archipelago's bubble contraptions calling to him. Finally reunited on the island, they embrace as long-seen old friends. Both Usopp and Nami comment about how big and fluffy Chopper has become as he tries to separate fake Nami from the real one before him in his mind. Catching himself, Chopper informs them of Robin's kidnapping. Revelations abound as all three ride the bubble, Chopper is brought up to speed on what's going on such as that the kidnapped Robin is a fake (as the real one would not be easy to catch) and that the Strawhats he met before were also fakes. Chopper, though, swoons at the idea of how famous he is motivating him to want to create a signature. Usopp comments that he's already created his own while Nami adds that they're famous in a bad way. Meanwhile, Fake Sanji and Zoro chase after the runaway Chopper (the real one) , after their Captain makes the realization that it was the real "pet", but run into Luffy (also the real one) whose identity they are still ignorant of. Upon his last run-in and Hancock's suggestion, he finally dons the fake moustache given to him and recognizes the fakes as the real ones though they question whether he was the "kid" they were looking for. Zoro, in Grove #41, states his intention to fish at the beach. Sanji responds by yelling at him explaining they don't have time to search for a "wayward marimo" (should Zoro's incredible talent for getting lost remain in tact) and that they, together, should head to the ship as everyone will gather there soon. Turning away from Sanji, Zoro complains to himself that #7 thinks he's so high and mighty over #1. The numbers are a reference to the order the Strawhats arrived on the archipelago hence Zoro's complaint. Sanji, now beyond annoyed by Zoro, starts a fight. In Grove #46, a marine is spying on the new rookies trying to join the "Strawhats". He confirms four of them: Gashed Albion at a bounty of 92 million beli, Lip Service Doughty at a bounty of 88 million beli and the brothers Caribou, Wet-hair and Blood Splattered, at bounties of two hundred and ten million beli and one hundred ninety million beli, respectively. As the marine is speaking on the den-den mushi, he further adds how unthinkable it would be for the future if this company of people were to be united as one crew with "Straw Hat Luffy's" as their Captain, when Wet-hair Caribou suddenly looms over from behind the fractured wall that the Marine was leaning against. The marine falls back on the ground in horror as the Caribou Brothers intimidate him, prompting his superiors to bring in back up upon realizing that their mole had been spotted at the other end of the Den Den Mushi line. Frightened, the marine reaches for his gun causing Wet-hair to stab him with a spear. Further increasing the severity of their action, Blood-splattered starts digging a grave as his older brother preaches to God on the "sins" this marine has committed. Tensions rise as a confrontational statement is heard "That's as far as you go, Caribou"! Voices roar as the rotund fake Luffy amplifies his followers spirits, who all believe that following him will lead their pirating careers to greater heights, having achieve such notoriety in the past for instigating massive damage upon the three prominent facilities of the World Government (Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and Marineford). Some of them were even rooting him as a worthy candidate for the next Pirate King, and being part of his crew meant some shared glory in the future. He appropriates them as extensions of himself, his "hands" and "legs". His orders are to find and crush the real Strawhats that humiliated him. During his rant, fake Sanji and fake Zoro return with the original Luffy. Luffy speaks to the fakes assuming them to be the genuine articles yet assessing that they're more friendly then he remembers. The fakes call for their captain's attention, and the target, Luffy, stands before his eyes. "Encore! Encore"! the crowd yells at Brook's farewell concert. Unfortunately, the marines and his former managers have flanked him. The marines confirm him as "Humming Brook" with a thirty-three million beli bounty and a member of the Strawhat crew. Brook's fans become distressed at the news, while others were silently musing that Brook should be granted leniency, even if he truly was a nakama of the Straw Hats, since that crew of Pirates were long thought to be dead and gone. His managers explained that by honestly telling them that Brook would be retiring, it would be the end of the business exploit hence inciting them to have Brook die with them. In fact, this incites Brook to call on his band and dancers in helping him declare that the rumours were false. "Strawhat Luffy...Dead? Ridiculous--Tell This to the World. The Pirate Strawhat Luffy is ALIVE!". The marines are held by the fans as Brook rocks the concert ready to go to the New World. Back on the Thousand Sunny, newly refurbished, Nami, Usopp and Chopper meet up with the rest of the crew. Usopp holds Chopper as he gawks at the new upgrades on Franky who now sports concealable hands within his giant ones and a hair-frizz feature. Nami is overjoyed to see Robin (the real one) again and, to a shyer extent, Franky. Rayleigh and Shakky show up. Shakky updates the current crew on deck where the others are and the situations on the archipelago. Rayleigh heads to Nami intent on teaching her how to navigate a coated ship. Usopp, worried since Luffy has not shown up, asks about him. Rayleigh replies with a smile on his face that Luffy has already disembarked. Meanwhile in Grove 33, one of the marines report in that they were unable to capture Brook as the crowd had held them back and the musician had run off during the chaos. We soon find that he with the Flying Fish Riders who comment that Shakky told them to pick him up. Brook is more then grateful and excited to reunite with his the Straw Hats. In Grove 41, Franky had contacted Sanji and Zoro, telling him where to meet up. When Zoro asks what going on, Sanji slowly spells it out for him causing a brief argument. However it interrupted when they notice some noise coming from a nearby island. In Grove 46, the Fake Luffy is about to sic his pirates on the real Luffy, commenting that it'll serve as a warning to whomever crosses him while Luffy questions to Fake Sanji and Zoro if he a friend of theirs. Before anything can happen, the marines arrive and surround the pirates, ordering Fake Luffy's surrender. Fake Luffy orders Caribou and Coribou to use the marine they wounded earlier as a shield to make an exit. Caribou however comments it too tall an order and kills the marine right then and there, claiming it was punishment for lying about not calling the marines. With their bargain chip gone, the marines rush the pirates who attack in kind. The real Luffy wonder what the heck going on as his fake self quickly loses control of the situation. If that wasn't bad enough, the Pacifistas arrive and begin shooting at the pirates. Doughty is caught in the blast and knocked out, surprising the pirates that an 88 million bounty didn't stand a chance. They soon start calling for "Luffy" to help them. But the Fake Straw Hats and he are fleeing the scene knowing they don't stand a chance. It does them little good as they're confronted by Sentoumaru and a Pacifista. The pirates believe that the Fake Luffy will easily defeat them. The Fake Luffy nervously tries to threaten the marine captain. But is quickly hammered into the ground and taken out much to his crew's surprise. Sentomaru realizes what has happpend and orders the Pacifista to identify the Fake Luffy. It does, revealing he a lowly 26 Million Bounty pirate named "Three-Tounged" Demalo Black. Their ruse exposed, the rest of the Fake Straw Hats make a run for it while their now former subordinates are outraged at being deceived. The real Luffy quickly figures out what going on too, though comment "Zoro" and "Sanji" looked like the real deal. Sentomaru orders the arrest of every pirate there, commenting he knows the real Luffy in the crowd and has his Pacifista aim for him. Luffy manages to jump away as the other pirates are caught in the blast. However his disguise is knocked off, revealing himself to everyone in the area. The Fakes foam at the mouth when they realize they had actully threaten the real deal. The marine quickly runs in while Sentomaru confront Luffy, ordering his Pacifista to fire another shot. Luffy however dodges the blast and goes Gear 2nd then take to the air and hits the Pacifista as it tries to fire again, knocking it out in one hit. Everyone is shocked by the feat, Sentomaru especially as he noted that Luffy had Haki equipped. As Luffy leaves the area, he sees the real Zoro and Snaji running toward him. However another Pacifista gets in their way and prepares to fire. But both instantly hit it their attacks, both cutting and breakng Pacifista's neck in the process. The pirates soon realize that these Straw Hats are indeed the real deal. As the Zoro and Sanji prepare to exit the area, they notice Luffy hasn't moved yet. Luffy yells out to Rayleigh whose on a far off hill observing the area and making sure Luffy was alright. Luffy thanks him for everything for the last two years and yells that he gonna be King of the Pirates. The pirates are left speechless while Sanji, Zoro and Rayleigh just smile, the latter with tears in his eyes. Story Impact After being separated since the Sabaody Archipelego arc, and two years of training, the Straw Hat Pirates have reunited on Sabaody Archipelago to pick up where they left off and head to Fishmen Island which has been planned since the Post-Enies Lobby arc. Brook is acknowledged by the Marines, not only at his previous form "Humming Brook", but also as a member of the Straw Hat crew. Trivia *Sanji's left eye and left eyebrow are shown (purposely, not an artist error) for the first time Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:One Piece story arcs